


Cookies!

by so_get_this



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_get_this/pseuds/so_get_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little Johnlock oneshot. Sherlock wants cookies and John doesn't want to get them for him. Totally adorable! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies!

**John? -SH**

**John? -SH**

**John? -SH**

 

Sherlock, it’s midnight and I’m exhausted. What can you possibly need?

 

**I’m bored. -SH**

 

WELL GO TO SLEEP THEN.

 

**I hardly think the caps lock was necessary there, John. -SH**

 

You woke me up!!!

I can actually hear you pouting - it’s kinda creepy :P

 

**Exclamation marks and emoticons? Shocking. -SH**

 

What were you expecting? An essay?

 

**I was at least expecting grammatical competence. -SH**

 

Screw you I’m tired

Ugh

I’m never going to get back to sleep now

I’m making tea, want some?

 

**I thought you’d never ask. Tea will be satisfactory. -SH**

 

I hate you so much

I’ll bring it to your room

You do not deserve me

 

**John. -SH**

**John. -SH**

**John. -SH**

**This is an emergency. -SH**

**John? -SH**

**John! -SH**

 

What can you possibly need NOW?! I’ll be downstairs soon!!!

 

**Earlier I heard Mrs Hudson talking to her friend about cookies. She made cookies. -SH**

 

So?

 

**Pursue her. -SH**

 

No. Pursue her yourself

And it’s midnight, why would she still be awake?

All NORMAL people are usually asleep at this time of night

 

**John, regardless of what “normal” people do at “this time of night” you cannot say no to cookies. I command you to get them. -SH**

 

No.

 

**John. Cookies. Now. -SH**

 

No. Get your own cookies. I’m already making you tea.

 

**This impudence is insufferable. Go get the cookies! -SH**

 

Sherlock why is it that you only want to eat whenever it is most inconvenient time for me!

 

**Get the cookies! -SH**

 

No!

 

**John, you are stupid. -SH**

**Stupid stupid stupid John. -SH**

**Stupidly refusing cookies. -SH**

 

Be nice or I won’t give you tea.

 

**Get me cookies or I’ll experiment on your favourite jumper. -SH**

 

It seems we have reached a stalemate.

Hang on, how do you know which one is my favourite?

 

**That’s obvious, John. -SH**

 

Well, please do enlighten me, since I’m clearly only a mere mortal and don't understand the incredible complexities of the world to the extent that you do.

 

**Oh come on, John, you really have reached new levels in terms of your lack of observation. It’s the one you wear most, the one you act the most confident in. It’s the one you look the most attractive in purely because it’s the one you feel the most attractive in. -SH**

**Now, for the last time, I command you to get me cookies. -SH**

 

Attractive?

You find me attractive?

 

**I can acknowledge when a human being is deemed to be attractive by other human beings, yes. -SH**

**Now, how are those cookies coming along? -SH**

 

That’s not the question I asked, Sherlock, and don’t change the subject! Do you find me attractive?

Sherlock?

Sherlock!

Avoiding the question won’t make it go away!

 

**I don’t know what to say. -SH**

 

You? Speechless? 

Come on Sherlock, you're NEVER speechless

Sherlock?

 

**Fine! I admit that there is a part of my brain that finds you attractive. I may have a room in my mind palace solely dedicated to the colour of your eyes in different weather conditions. I may also have another room dedicated to your laugh depending on your caffeine intake and hours of sleep in the previous 3 days. But I don't see why it matters. -SH**

 

Oh Sherlock

It matters because I feel the same, you idiot

Sorry, you're not an idiot

But in my defence you did call me stupid

Sherlock?

Are you ok?

Sherlock?!

 

**Oh. -SH**

**You feel the same? -SH**

 

Of course I do

Don't be an idiot 

Sorry, you're still not an idiot

And even if you were (which you're not) you're MY idiot

Sherlock?

Just say something.

Please, Sherlock?

Okay, well, I’m coming down

With tea 

And cookies

Please don't lock me out again

**I won’t. -SH**


End file.
